


Bloom

by coffee_o



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love Live Secret Admirer 2018, Soul Mate AU, coffee shop AU, soul mate tattoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: When Riko meets You for the first time, she feels color return to her world, chasing away the darkness that clouds her heart - Soulmate AU in which Riko is a pianist in a slump while You’s a part-time barista working in a coffee shop.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day y'all! This is a gift for @tadamnshi on tumblr! For the Love Live Secret Admirer event on tumblr! 
> 
> Also, HUGE thanks to Finn (@Furinjuru) and Ender (@AnimeEnder) for proof-reading this for me!!
> 
> edit: thank you for all your wonderful comments!! ^^ i really do appreciate them alot!!

When Riko was four, she fell in love with the piano. She was in her own little world, and playing the piano made her happy. It made the people around her - her parents, friends and tutors, happy too, and so, she continued.

 

At age 10, her love for piano grew. She felt as if she was floating in her own space, as if it was spring when cherry blossoms bloomed, and the melodies that she played soothed her. She had control over the keys, and she could play whatever she wanted. It made her relaxed yet there was always this sense of excitement bubbling within her, ready to burst out. She was even able to create her own stories with the piano! There was no stress, and whenever she felt down, the piano was her solace. She played the piano with her heart and soul.

 

It was also around that age when she first discovered a small tattoo forming on her wrist. The design was simple, dotting several shapes that make up a really cute sail.

 

Her _soulmate tattoo._

 

Like most girls who have received their _soulmate tattoo_ , she was ecstatic. A mark, or rather a unique tattoo, that represented her soulmate. She believed herself to be lucky to have her soulmate tattoo when she was only ten. She knew that not everyone received them when they were young, she felt blessed. She had heard stories – that once you meet your soulmate, the tattoo would start to be filled with a color, just like her parents’ did.

 

The sail tattoo had accompanied her through her life. It almost became a routine for Riko. She checked her wrist every morning, just to make sure it’s still there, and to see if there was any coloration.

 

By age 16, she had grown accustomed to the tattoo on her wrist. She still checked it every day - it’s a habit now, and she wondered if she’d ever meet her soulmate. What if she became one of those old ladies who had never met their soulmate? What if her soulmate had already died? What if they weren’t in Japan? Such thoughts plagued her but for some strange and inexplicable reason, seeing the tattoo on her wrist filled her with a sense of ease and comfort.

 

Over the years, the tattoo became something like a good luck charm to her each time she went on stage and performed on her piano. She didn’t know how to explain it, but just seeing the tattoo itself, and running her finger across it gently, filled her with conviction and courage. 

 

A year ago, when Riko was 19, she made her first debut as a pianist. Her debut took the world of classical music by storm - it was a great hit. Her source of inspiration largely came from her tattoo, on hindsight. The sail reminded her of the calm and breeze of the sea, the loneliness of the waves as they washed up the shores, waiting for their loved ones to be home.

 

But, with great success came great sacrifice. Perhaps it was the stress and expectations of the people around her, but Riko now found herself unable to really play the piano. Her popularity hitting its peak, the people around her started to expect more of her. She felt like her debut hit was by chance, by luck, yet nobody in the music world would accept that as an answer. Not only was it a disgrace to seasoned players who aren’t making it big out there, but also to the people who have invested in her for years.

 

She still loved the piano but the spark that it used to strike within her slowly faded. Playing the piano became more of a chore. Each time she sat down and touched one of her precious keys, she heard the jarring sound of the wrong key, the voices of her piano tutor chiding her for her mistake that she shouldn’t have made, and her mother’s concerned voice asking her if she really wanted to continue playing the piano.

 

It was stifling, and often, Riko wanted to hide away from prying eyes - she wanted to _run._ To escape.

 

However, there was no way she could abandon the piano.

 

Piano was her everything.

 

Along with the small sail tattoo, those two things were the most important things in her life that had accompanied her through difficult times.

 

But being unable to play the piano made her insides twist. She felt like curling up against herself, as gloomy thoughts started to penetrate her mind. She had disappointed her family, her tutor, and the people who want to hear her music. She felt that she wasn’t worthy of any recognition.

 

Worst of all, each morning when she saw the sail tattoo, Riko felt that she had disappointed her soulmate. The tattoo that gave her courage and motivated her thus far, the sail that had prompted her to move forth despite the hardships.

 

And so Riko started to wear a wristband, and began hiding the tattoo that she felt she didn’t deserve.

 

* * *

 

The first time Riko sees _her_ , she feels a small spark within her. A small fire is kindled in her heart, as she stands captivated at the sight before her. 

 

A cheerful disposition, and a radiant smile to take away along with her mocha latte, Riko feels herself being drawn towards _her_ and the cogs in her heart start to move again.

 

Her world, tinted dark and cloudy gray, with no signs of inspiration or motivation, starts to clear up a little.

 

The girl in question is the complete opposite of her. Riko continues with her life, going to a college for music after struggling with learning to be able to play again. Yet her music has no heart. It lacks an essential component, her _soul_ , to be able to move hearts as she did back then.

 

However, the barista who is serving her greets her with a warm smile and a salute, before taking her order, not at all affected by her aloof demeanor.

 

The ash gray-haired girl, in her crisp white attire and black apron, salutes once again, “Yousoro~ One regular mocha latte for take away coming right up!”

 

It only takes a few minutes for the barista to get Riko’s order done and to pack them nicely in a paper bag. The barista, going by ‘You’ based on the badge clipped onto her apron, offers Riko a grin as she picks up a piano-shaped cookie and slides it into her bag.

 

“This is on the house, miss! I baked this myself and you're in luck that there's still more left today. You look like you needed a cookie to cheer yourself up, so this one’s on me!” You whispers with a friendly smile as she pushes Riko’s order towards her.

 

“T-Thank you…” Riko manages to say, feeling embarrassment coloring her face as her heart wells with a surge of emotion at the unexpected kindness. The barista doesn't ask any questions, neither does she pry nor comment about her weariness.

 

You then catches her eye, and Riko finds herself lost in the depths of the pools of blue that had enraptured her at first sight.

 

More heat rushes up her cheeks when the barista winks at her.

 

“No problem, miss! See ya around!”

 

Riko only nods, leaving the coffee shop quickly.

 

When Riko gets back home after she removes her wristband to take a shower, she realizes that one of the triangular sails is now a sky blue.

 

Her heart skips a beat.   

 

Does that mean that she has met her soulmate today? Her mind runs through the places she has been. She has no way of knowing, given that she has only been to college.

 

A split second later, she finds herself running out of her room, her footsteps thudding down the hallway of her rented apartment.

 

She comes to a halt in front of her piano, gasping for breath.

 

She takes in a breath and, with a shaky finger, she lifts the cover and tentatively starts to play some chords.

 

Excitement wells up in her as her fingers touch the keys. It feels different from before, and it's like she has found her inspiration after long last. However, when she reaches the second verse, she falters.

 

She feels like crying and yelling at the same time, even though she has no idea why. There’s an ache in her heart, a feeling that she knows too well. However, there is also something else hidden underneath, trying to break through, the small embers of a newfound passion, waiting to burst into flames.

 

Biting back a choked sob, Riko clenches her fists once, unclenching them as her gaze drifts to her one one-quarter colored tattoo. The tattoo that used to give her strength.

 

Small steps.

 

This is an improvement.

 

Perhaps she might be able to enjoy playing the piano again.

 

For once, Riko feels she can be hopeful.

 

* * *

 

Riko finds herself drawn to the coffee shop often – as if something is beckoning her to go in there.

 

Yet, due to the lack of time, she doesn't give in to her desire and heads back to her apartment, going through her usual routine of finishing her assignments and coursework.

 

With the new development of her soulmate tattoo, Riko begins to stare at it more. She still hides it behind a wristband but continues playing the piano. Slowly, she starts to regain the feelings of joy and freedom associated with playing the piano.

 

She knows that she has met her soulmate already, though not their identity. She's curious and excited, but she wants to become a person her soulmate will be proud of when she sees finally meets them. That knowledge itself motivates her to get back to piano, as she tries to figure out where she stands in music, and why she even likes music in the first place.

 

Her tutors had seemed grateful, ecstatic even, when they hear her play, the music she plays starting to have a life of its own again.

 

It is only the third visit after a month and meeting the same barista again that Riko realizes that You always bakes the same piano-shaped cookies.

 

And for the same reason, You is always giving one of them away for free to her.

 

“You look much better today, miss! Here, this one’s on me too!” You gives her trademark smile and Riko feels herself melting under the barista’s charm. She couldn't be more than her age, Riko thinks to herself as she hesitantly accepts the cookie. She feels flattered that You still remembers her, and she can’t imagine that she had given a good first impression to the barista.

 

“W-Why a piano?” The question leaves her lips before she can catch it. The first time Riko received the cookie she paid it no mind. The second time it happened, Riko got curious - _why a piano specifically?_ Was it a coincidence that a pianist like her was given a piano?

 

“Ah…” Now it’s You’s turn to look sheepish as she scratches her cheek, a light color creeping onto her cheeks. “Well, you know how we have our soulmate tattoo on a part of our body right?”

 

Riko nods.

 

“Um well, mine’s actually a symbol of a piano…” The ash-haired barista mumbles off. “And! I really liked how simple the design was so I kinda made it into a cookie. The owner doesn't seem to mind since they sell quite well y’know?”

 

_Oh._

 

_A soulmate tattoo…_

 

There’s this sense of dissonance in her emotions, and she doesn’t know how to feel about that new set of knowledge.

 

“Yea! And check this out!” You grins as she rolls up her sleeves and flexes her arm excitedly. “My tattoo is already half colored in pink!”

 

Riko feels blood rushing to her cheeks as she stares at the barista’s arm muscles, her throat suddenly dry. She forces herself to tear her gaze away, her eyes fleets over to You’s soul mark. She gasps when she sees it.

 

“The color of cherry blossoms…” Riko swallows, seemingly drawn to the tattoo of the piano. Perhaps it’s because of her name, _Sakurauchi Riko_ , Riko is inexplicably drawn to cherry blossoms, or anything related to that.

 

“It's really pretty,” the sudden softness in the barista’s tone causes Riko to look up at the other girl. “I probably met them sometime here. But I serve so many customers, I can't really tell who my soulmate is.”

 

The wistfulness in You’s voice tugs at Riko’s heartstrings and, without thinking, Riko reaches out, letting her fingers lightly touch the other girl’s arm. “I’m sure you’ll find them soon.”

 

You looks slightly taken aback by the conviction in Riko’s voice but she nods, a thoughtful smile gracing her features, “Yea, I hope so too.”

 

When she gets home, Riko notices that her sail tattoo is now three-quarters blue.

 

Come to think of it, ever since Riko visited the coffee shop, her soulmate tattoo has slowly gained color. The color that resembles the eyes of the barista, the color of both the infinite sky and the vastness of the ocean.

 

With newfound courage, she smooths her thumb over the tattoo and smiles, as she reaches for her piano again, her thoughts filled with her soulmate tattoo and the interesting barista who gives her free cookies.

 

She's finally able to remove her wristband.

 

* * *

 

By the fifth visit, Riko finally confirms that the barista is the reason why her tattoo is now a full sky blue.

 

There's this instant connection she felt when she first saw the ash-haired girl. Her world that was dull and dark when she fell into her slump has begun to clear up.

 

Over the month in her infrequent visits, Riko slowly learned more about You. The few visits she manages to fit in over the next month, gleam more and more information about You. Just as she had thought, You is a college student and is studying maritime management. She works part-time as a barista during her free days to save up enough money.

 

In return, she tells You about herself. How she’s a pianist recovering from a slump and goes to a college for music.  

 

It's the small interactions she has with the ash-haired girl that inspires her. The simple joy of just seeing the barista makes her heart flutter, the jovial countenance, and warmth of the other girl that makes Riko’s world bright, filling it with colors again, bit by bit. Just like how her tattoo has slowly gained its color, Riko starts to leave her gray tinted world. The act of kindness from You and the small conversations they have makes her smile. Gradually, she finds herself being able to play piano like she used to.

 

She happens to glance over the exposed side of her wrist where her tattoo is, and when You greets her, Riko notices with a silent gasp that color is filling up the rest of the sail and once it’s entirely blue, there’s a light and warm burning sensation.

 

Her heart races. 

 

_You is my soulmate._

 

* * *

 

You greets Riko cheerfully when she sees the burgundy-haired girl entering the coffee shop. For some inexplicable reason, You finds herself anticipating the days when Riko visits the shop.

 

It makes her slightly giddy inside, each time she gets to talk to the burgundy-haired beauty. You’s heart flutters excitedly and it's enough to make her day.

 

Riko seems down for the past month, especially the day where she first saw her. She wants to help Riko, yet she knows her boundaries as a stranger and barista. She decides then that she’d offer one of her own special cookies. Riko had seemed to like it too!

 

As Riko started to visit the shop a few more times, You realizes that she's drawn towards the mysterious, slightly brooding girl.

 

You likes things that give a thrill, things that make her blood rush, her heart race - things that _excite_ her. 

 

And meeting Riko is exactly that.

 

She likes seeing the unexpected smiles on the other girl’s face, the way her lips curl into a shy smile or the way her face reddens slightly in embarrassment when You compliments her; the way her expression seem to soften when Riko thanks her for the cookies.

 

Despite Riko’s claims that she’s a normal and even boring person, You begs to differ. Riko, while being soft-spoken and serious, can have her own moments too. She often finds herself starting as the pianist’s furrowed her eyebrows when she pauses in contemplation, her soft locks of hair when she tucks it behind her ears. You also wonders if she’ll be able to see more of the burgundy-haired girl’s expressions in time to come.

 

You also often thinks about her own soulmate tattoo - and wonders if there's any connection between the girl who loves the piano and her tattoo. Riko has made no mention of her own tattoo and thus You is left second-guessing.

 

You flinches slightly when she feels a warm tingle on her arm, where her soulmate tattoo is. She rolls her sleeves up immediately, almost with a sense of eagerness and lets out a small gasp. Light pink inks the remaining of her piano tattoo.

 

She continues staring at it in awe, transfixed. There's a sense of exhilaration coursing through her, and she has to stifle a grin that threatens to split across her face as her heart thumps in excitement. 

 

She finally looks up, only for her to catch a familiar set of amber eyes staring back at her, her lips parting slightly, as recognition stuns her.

 

Riko is also staring at her tattoo.

 

_Riko is her soulmate._

“I found you.” You finally chokes out as her emotions start to overwhelm her.

 

A million and one statements come to You’s lips before she forces them back down. However tempting it is to just let the bubbling pool of emotions spill forth, she is at work and they will have to wait.

 

Making a split second decision, You swipes a serviette out and scribbles a set of numbers and words. Wordlessly, she passes it to Riko, along with the other girl’s usual order.

 

_Call me after work._

 

_My shift ends at 5pm._

 

* * *

 

Riko swears that her face would combust as she holds the serviette with You’s- no, her _soulmate’s_ number.

 

With a shaky hand, Riko keeps the information, tucking it in the pocket of her coat. Her mind is reeling, her heart feels like it would burst - the burgundy-haired girl has no idea how to deal with the situation and the final smile that You shoots her before she leaves causes Riko’s face to flush further, as the butterflies in her stomach doubled.

 

She heads home in a daze and waits, impatiently for time to pass as she stares at serviette.

 

She spares the clock in her living room a quick glance.

 

It’s only 3pm.

 

_Call me after work._

 

A sudden spike of anticipation, tinged with slight anxiety swirls at the pit of her stomach. 

 

To pass the time away, she heads over to her piano but her mind is too distracted to allow her to focus on the keys.

 

You is her soulmate.

 

Her heart continues to thump almost indignantly and Riko resists the urge to squeal out loud at the latest revelation. She glances at her wrist, and the blue tattoo stares back at her.

 

She can't wait till 5pm.

 

* * *

 

You taps her foot agitatedly, pacing up and down her room, stealing a couple of looks at her tattoo, her cell phone on her desk.

 

It takes her entire willpower to not go out and start running to burn off the anxiety of waiting for the call.

 

It almost seemed like a dream, finally finding her soulmate, and for her to be the girl who has been occupying her mind for more than a month now. It’s hard to pin down exactly what she feels right now - her emotions are spiraling in all possible directions; she is unable to calm down. A mix of elation and restlessness clutter her mind, yet there’s also joy and anticipation.

 

Her phone vibrates and You almost trips over her chair as she rushes towards it.

 

She immediately picks up the call.

 

“Riko?”

 

“ _Y-You…_ ” came a somewhat hesitant and shy answer.  

 

“I want to see you now-” You blurts out impulsively. _Wait, what am I saying..? Stupid You!_

You hears a bunch incoherent spluttering coming from the other end before Riko quickly agrees.

 

“Then, the park near the coffee shop?” Her words are rushed out before she is able to stop herself. So much for being smooth. 

 

“ _Y-Yes_ ,” Riko replies. “ _See you, You._ ”

 

“See you soon, Riko!”

 

When You hangs up, she stares at her phone for a full three seconds, her heart rate quickening as she does a little victory fist pump.

 

“ _Yes_!” You whispers, breaking into a dumb grin, giggling to herself.

 

* * *

 

When You reaches her destination, Riko is already sitting on a bench, rubbing her hands together from the cold. You is dressed casually, throwing on her college’s swimming club’s jersey over a t-shirt.

 

Meanwhile, Riko is in a simple pale blue dress and light pink coat, her hair pinned back in her usual hairstyle, but instead of her normal white and pink pin, it’s replaced by a sky blue one.

 

You drinks in the sight, her heart still continues to thump against her chest loudly, mesmerized by the burgundy-haired girl.

 

Not for the first time, You thinks that Riko is beautiful. The way her long silky hair cascades down her back, flowing naturally, and the loose strands of hair that frames her features stir up a deep emotion inside her.

 

“Riko!” You finally calls out with a wave.

 

Riko looks up, almost startled, but smiles when she sees You.

 

You walks up to Riko and offers a hand. Riko flushes slightly but accepts it and they now stand closely in front of each other.

 

Awkward silence envelops them for several seconds before You speaks up.

 

“I couldn’t wait to see you.”

 

You is rewarded with another set of blushing from Riko and she resists the urge to reach out and hug Riko. _She’s just too adorable…_

 

“I...um…” Riko fumbles for something to say, yet her mind draws her blank. She’s happy to hear that You wants to see her, yet she’s also too nervous, and she almost hears her heartbeat pounding against her ears, drowning out the noises from the outside world. She knows it’s only You, yet perhaps it is the newfound knowledge that they are soulmates that makes her feel more nervous than usual.

 

You clasps her hands over Riko’s gently and offers a warm and kind smile.

 

“It’s alright. I’m nervous too,” You admits, albeit sheepishly. “We can take this slowly, at our own comfortable pace. We’re stuck with each other for a long time now aren’t we?”

 

Riko nods. She’s still nervous but she feels more at ease now. Just because they are soulmates it doesn’t mean they have to get together immediately. They have time to figure things out, time to spend with each other, and of course, time to love each other.

 

“Say, let's dance!” You suddenly says.

 

“E-Eh?” Riko looks confused until the ash-haired girl continues to elaborate, “C’mon! There's no one here anyway! Maybe dancing could help with our nerves. Or it could be just for fun!”

 

“I-I don't really dance-”

 

“It's alright, Riko! I’ll take the lead. It's just for fun- nothing complicated. We can dance however we want!”

 

Though hesitant, Riko nods. She’s willing to give it a try, weak to the radiant smile that You gives her. 

 

You’s smile widens as she releases Riko’s hands and kneels on one knee.

 

“Shall we dance?”

 

She proceeds to lift her soulmate’s hand and presses a gentle kiss against Riko’s wrist.

 

Riko’s cheeks immediately flame up, and she turns into a stuttering mess. Her face feels hot, and her heart racing wildly, Riko manages to choke out a ‘yes’. She accepts You’s hand and finds herself being twirled around.

 

They have no actual song to dance to or any choreography to follow, really, but You seems contented just fooling around and moving her body along with Riko.

 

You’s laughter echoes throughout the area. Riko swallows at the tight feeling in her throat, captivated by her soulmate’s laughter. The ash-haired girl’s laughter feels like the first ray of sunshine during dawn, sweet and bright. It also reminds her of a melodious tune of a piano piece and Riko finds herself giggling along You’s infectious cheer and grins. Unexpected feelings of thrill hit her, catching her off guard but not in a bad way - it’s comparable to her playing the piano and she relishes the moment they are in.

 

It _is_ fun.

 

You twists and gives her soulmate a final twirl before pulling Riko close towards her, their faces a few inches apart.

 

They stare at each other, catching their breaths before You breaks into a giggle. A few seconds later Riko starts laughing too.

 

“That was fun,” Riko finally says.

 

“Right?” You’s gaze softens as she regards Riko with a fond look.

 

Seconds continue to tick by and slowly, their faces begin to inch closer to each other.

 

Riko closes her eyes and You gulps silently, her heart pounding loudly. She’s nervous again, but exhilaration overcomes her thundering heartbeats.

 

You leans in and places a soft and chaste kiss against Riko’s pink lips.

 

Their faces are flushed yet there’s this similar and dumb grin plastered on their faces right as You pulls back.

 

Riko chuckles, filled with a newfound warmth and courage. She takes a step forward, and boldly kisses You’s lips in return, surprising the ash-haired girl. You’s blush deepens, rendered silent for once as she averts her gaze.

 

 _How adorable._ Riko thinks to herself, making a note to herself that she should do this more often, if not just to see the barista’s embarrassed expression.

 

Meeting You has given her the courage to take the first step again, to continue forward. If she’s with You, Riko thinks that she can achieve more, and take her dream to a greater height.

 

“Say, You?” Riko starts.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you want to hear me play the piano?” Riko asks.

 

You’s eyes lit up immediately, nodding enthusiastically.

 

Newfound excitement begins to flicker within Riko and she feels more alive than ever. 

 

She has regained all the colors in her once dark world.

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh I know real tattoos don’t work like that…


End file.
